Nightoss Pastas
Original Pink January 12, 2004 Hi, my name is Nick. And you're my first journal I have ever had, I plan on writing everything I experienced in you, and all my adventures. I know this is all just a book with blank paper, for me the write in it. It's not alive, or breathing, but this journal is going to be my best friend along the way! January 15, 2004 So today, I got something real special from my mom, My very own Gameboy color, and a Pokemon cartage! Although I feel like its some joke since the game is called Original Pink Addition. My mom laughed when I saw it.. She said it was just funny cause I hated the color pink. But, it was a gift from mom, and it was a Pokemon game, so I knew it had to be good. But the name was odd. I knew there was a red, blue, yellow, and green, but I had not heard of pink before. Frowning I relised it could be a hack or something. Curious anyway, I popped the hack into my Gameboy and turned it on. The game ran just fine and showed no signs of even being hacked other then the title screen saying 'Original Pink Addition', and displaying a Mew next to the trainer. The beginning was normal, starting in Pallet Town and choosing Bulbasour, Squirtal, or Charmander. I picked Bulbasour as usual in a Pokemon game. I got as far as Pewter City till I had gotten tiered and now I am thinking about saving and going to bed. I'll continue tomorrow. January 16, 2004 Things have been going well but after a while of gaming on pink, I have started noticing something, I'd been playing for hours before actually writing new stuff in my daily journal. Anyways, today I saw something odd. While in Cerulean City, I saw what looked like Mew sprit. It had only just caught my eye before disappearing. Now I knew for a fact, Mew could only be found at Pokemon Maintain. I wasn't really sure what to think and just moved on. Before I left the town I went to the Cerulean Cave so I could catch a Ditto. I didn't have one yet, so I figured I'd try to get one. What happened next has left me baffled. There were no Pokemon in the cave. No Ditto, no earth related, not even Mewtwo. Feeling deflated, I went to leave. At the exit, was Mewtwo! I was prepared for him to spot me and engage in battle, but he did nothing. Instead, he looked at me, and shook his head before disappearing. Maybe this hack removed the Ditto and other cave dwelling Pokemon from this area I wondered. Feeling fried at this point, just now leaving the city and wondering off to a new town. But I have to go somewhere with my family, can't play or write right now. January 29, 2004 So I finally found my journal after losing it last week. I have lots to add about this Pokemon game of mine. Over the week that passed I had beaten the Elite four, and allegedly beaten the game… But… I can still continue on my file, as if I was missing something. I didn't want to leave the game incomplete so I continued playing. Everywhere I went, it was the same, nothing for me to do, no challenges, only wild Pokemon to fight and catch. After a while I finally hit myself in the face. Everything was pointing me to Pokemon Maintain. Everyone I spoke to mentioned I was a great trainer, but that I was missing a few Pokemon. Ditto, Mew, and Mewtwo… This hack was meant to only be complete if you had every Pokemon in the game, which I was only missing those three. Yes I know its really hard to catch them all, but if you hold onto a good map of the Kento Region like me, and take note of where every Pokemon was, it gives you a slight advantage. So I set off to the Cerulean Cave once more and looked for Mewtwo. He yet again was missing from the cave. Frustrated, I went to the maintain. There, I witnessed something completely off the wall crazy. Mewtwo was there with several Dittos. A dialogue box poped up. "Thank you for coming," said Mewtwo. My sprite walked forward and stood in front of Mewto, and the conversation continued. "Are you wandering why you're here?" "Yes / No" I answered yes and he continued. "You're here to help fix one of mans mistakes." A question mark appeared above my sprite and the Ditto started running away. Mewtwo looked as if he disapproved of this. MEWTO used kill Whiled DITTO pack died. My jaw dropped. "Died?" I asked myself. Then I remember that this was a hack, and that the writer could have programed these things into the game. "Those things should never have existed." Mewtwo said. "They did terrible things to them… All in the name of science. All to create the perfect Pokemon." I tilted my head and Mewtwo started walking and my sprite followed him. We entered a room I had never sean. This had to be a glitches room of some kind. In the middle, by its self. Was a broken tank. In it was a Mew sprite, but it wasn't normal. The normal white with a pink tent was a dull grayish pink. It had blood on it, and some marks that looked like browses. The most disturbing features where the black eyes as if the eyeballs had been scrapped out. I felt a tear fall from my cheek. What happened to the innocent creature? "I'm sorry you had to see this disturbing image." Mewtwo said. The Gameboy played his cry. It sounded distorted, as if he was sad. I wiped my tears and pressed A to continue his speech. "This MEW is like me, a clone, but he was one of manny that didn't survive…" I felt sad and very depressed at this point. The Mew had been there for a long time along with many other capsules filled with dead Mew clones. The people who made them had left them here to rot. Mewtwo looked at me and said, "What will you do now?" "Help / Leave" I selected help and Mewtwo nodded and disappeared, leaving me to control my sprite once more. I walked up to the first dead Mew. It appeared as though I could enter act. I clicked on it and it let me view the dead creature fully. His tail was a light shade of purple and on his belly was a word cut into his skin. It said "Failed" I understood, and pressed A again. This time some options came up. Leave<< Take Forget I chose take and the game replied with. RED Picked up FAILED. I think I finally knew what the game wanted me to do. They may have been clones… But they were still Pokemon, and every Pokemon deserved to rest in peace. One by one, I obtained the dead Mew clones. Once I had them all I left and checked my items. I had 6 dead Mew and an item called MARKER. I knew where I had to go… Lavender Town. And now you're caught up with me, I am on my way to the Town right now in the game. I've been walking a while. Thankfully Cerulean City isn't too far from Lavender Town. I'm just now leaving Route 8 and entering the town… February 1, 2004 I never got back to telling you the rest of what happened. Things escalated and I couldn't bring my self to right about it till today… I had arrived in Lavender Town, its fumbler eerie tune played that had always given me chills. I slowly went to the Pokemon Tower and went inside and up to the third floor where you normally encounter GHOST. I noticed some grave markers that were missing. There were six as if to suggest I was to burry the Mews at those spots. Upon burying the first Mew, FAILED. The pause menu came up and directed me to the item MARKER. I used it and a grave stone appeared for the Mew. I did the same for all of them. When I left the tower and dialogue box appeared. "Thank you. Now their lost souls may rest in peace." I pressed A the last time, and the game shut off. I stared at the screen not sure what to think. I clicked the on and off button but nothing came on. I pulled out the cartreg to blow on it. When I did. I released there was nothing inside it. It was just a plastic case… Scared I did was any sane person would do and left my room to think for a moment. I needed to process what I had seen. I cried, remembering how horrible those Mew looked. After a while I went back into my room and grabbed the cartreg and went into my back yard. I got a small shovel and dug out a small hole and dropped the pink case and buried it. I grabbed a smooth rock and stuck it in the ground to mark it. Every thing, living or digital…. Deserves to rest in peace. NightossTheTiger (talk) 17:34, April 1, 2013 (UTC) By NightossTheTiger Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Pokemon Category:Video Game Category:Original Story Category:Journal